I wonder, I wonder
by Firefrost and Flamepelt
Summary: My first songfic. Poem/short story about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Giving their current relationship, it's not hard to guess what this is about. Please R&R!
1. I wonder, I wonder

My first songfic! I've always wondered what would happen if Brambleclaw forgave Squirrelflight. Please enjoy!

_I wonder, I wonder_

**I wonder if she knows I still love her?**

_I wonder even now_

**I love her even now.**

_I love her, I love her, but we can't go back, anyhow_

**But, is love the same as forgiving?**

_To the trust of yesterday_

**Please, StarClan, tell me now**.

_When words were the truth,_

_And our love was so innocent,_

_When troubles came from nowhere_

_And she loved me just the same….._

**I need her, yet I can't go back,**

**So I will always wonder….**

**Could it ever be the same?**

_I wonder, I wonder_

_I wonder even now,_

_I love her, I love her, but we can go back somehow,_

_Somehow, to the trust of yesterday,_

_When words were the truth,_

_And our love was so innocent,_

_When troubles came from nowhere_

_And she loved me just the same…._

**Only one way to find out…**

It was a clear, moonlit night, with the wind blowing a gentle breeze into my face. I found her sitting alone, in a small clearing. She was staring at the moon, so high and bright. I could see her eyes, shining with tears of grief. Grief for kits lost, trust abolished, love shattered. I approached her quietly, and sat down next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" My soft mew startled her. She looked at me, sorrow plain in her eyes.

"I am so sorry-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Now is not the time for an apology" I meowed gently " Now is the time for forgiveness, and time to forget." She look at me for a moment longer, with those deep, shining green eyes that I fell in love with, then stated with as much passion as a queen looking at her kit,

"I love you"

_I wondered, I wondered,_

_I wondered even then,_

_But she loves me, she loves me, and we went back again,_

_To the trust of yesterday,_

_When words were always truth,_

_And our love now, is innocent,_

_And our love is like our youth_

_Troubles may come for nowhere,_

_And give us mighty bane,_

_But, she loves me, she loves me,_

_And I love her just the same_


	2. I need him

**I need him.**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

_I wonder, does he still love me?_

_I still love him.I still wonder, while I sing this lonely hymn._

_A hymn to hurt, and love and trust_

_A world of pain, due to Leafpool's lust._

_Must I find out, though the pain it will bring?_

_But if he says yes, I swear that I could sing._

_This lonely night, _

_This aching fight,_

_A fight against all I knew,_

_I knew it would happen, yet I must confess,_

_I did not think I would lose you._

_Through the night, I endure_

_Through this pain I must bear,_

_The worst pain of all,_

_Is your not being there._

_There is a time for understanding,_

_And a time for You._

_So please, love me , and love me anew._

_I can't understand, yet I still know,_

_The pain you must feel, the courage you must__ show,_

_And the hurt, deep in the snow._

I spend my nights, now, staring at the full moon, and Silverpelt. The moon was shining tonight, and StarClan granted me a soft, warm breeze to comfort me. The crickets were chirping loudly, so I could not hear the soft footsteps from behind me. I was only thinking, "Will he come back? Will he forgive?" I was dimly aware of a presence next to me, and I was startled to hear a soft mew from next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I glanced at him, my eyes shining with sorrow. "I- I am so sorry-" I began, but Brambleclaw silenced me.

"Now is not the time for an apology," he meowed, gently. "Now is the time for forgiveness, and the time to forget." I stared at him, for only a moment longer, and meowed,

"I love you"

_I know he still loves me!_

_I still love him!_

_And I know, while I sing this joyous hymn!_

_A hymn to love and trust,_

_to a world of joy, due to Brambleclaw's trust._

_And I found out, though no pain it brought!_

_And he said yes, and I will sing!_

_This happy night, _

_No aching fight,_

_No fight against all I know,_

_I know it had happened, yet I must confess,_

_I did not think I would win you back._

_Through the night, I endure_

_Through this joy I bear,_

_The best joy of all,_

_Is your being there._

_There is a time for understanding,_

_And a time for You._

_So you love me , and you love me anew._

_I can understand, and I still know,_

_The pain you felt, the courage you must have shown,_

_And the love, joyous and known,_

_I love you_


End file.
